Love Story
by KW05
Summary: Based on Taylor Swift's Love Story. AU fic. Rachel's a rebel and Quinn is the good girl. Can her father keep these two away from one another. Femslash.


Title: Love Story  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: Don't Own 'Em!  
Summary: Based on Taylor Swift's Love Story. AU fic. Rachel is a rebel and Quinn is a goody goody. She falls hard for the young Diva but her father gets in the way. Now I know most of th estories about Russell Fabray are very much like his character on the show the whole kicking QUinn out but I wanted to do it a little differently you'll find out why. Hope you like it!

**

* * *

**

We were both young when I first saw you

"Do you remember when we first met?" Quinn asked softly, feeling arms wrap around her from behind pulling her closer to the other body.

"We were 16," Rachel whispered.

**I close my eyes and the flashback starts **

"Mom do I really have to go and meet all of Daddy's crazy work people. He says nothing but bad things, yet he's throwing a party for them. How does that make sense?"

"Hunny your father just gets frustrated with those people he likes them."

"No he doesn't. He comes in shouting 'I hate those people' every night."

"Well just be good tonight."

"It's just going to be a bunch of stuffy old men and their wives and probably snotty kids."

"You never know someone may surprise you."

"Yeah right."

"Here's your dress and just be pleasant tonight."

"Aren't I always?"

"Pleasant and charming."

"I'm going to get dressed," Quinn said, walking into her closet.

"You know Quinnie there might by a handsome young man tonight."

"Mom," Quinn whined.

"What Quinnie? It's not like I'm asking you to marry them, but you never know." Quinn walked out of the closet with her dress on. "Oh Quinnie," Judy said, tears filling her eyes. "You're growing up too fast."

Quinn smiled, "So you like it?" she asked standing in a simple black and white dress.

"You look gorgeous."

"Judy have you," Russell started, but stopped when he saw Quinn, "Oh Quinnie you look so beautiful."

"Doesn't she?" Judy cried.

"You will make everyone's head turn tonight."

"Daddy," Quinn blushed, looking to the ground.

"You will," Russell smiled, coming up to his daughter wrapping his arms around her. "Judy have you seen my tie?" he asked still embracing Quinn.

Across town….

"This is so dumb why do I have to go?"

"Because Russell wants to meet families of his workers."

"Dad have you seen our family. I don't think Russell Fabray is going to particularly found of it."

"Sweetheart don't talk like that."

"But Dad I was going to hang out with Noah tonight."

"Noah can wait. I don't get why you hang out with that hooligan! He's the reason why you are always in trouble."

"I'm not always in trouble with him. I can manage to get into trouble on my own."

"Will you please just behave tonight?"

"Fine! Do I have to wear that dress?" Rachel asked pointing to the dress that hung off her closest door.

"Yes. It's a beautiful dress. And you can't wear your ripped jeans and a t-shirt."

"But I'll look stupid."

"You will not. Now stop."

"Dad aren't you worried about Mr. Fabray? I mean he isn't the most open minded person."

"He knows about me and your father."

"And he's ok with it?"

"I don't know, but I know I haven't lost my job because of it."

"So maybe he's just going to embarrass you so you quit."

"With your imagination you should be a writer not a singer."

"I write, just not movies or shows."

"Get dressed we have to leave soon."

"Where's Daddy?"

"Getting ready, which I should be doing instead of arguing with you."

"I wouldn't argue if I didn't have to go."

"Rach, maybe you'll have fun."

"I doubt it."

James sighed, "Maybe you can make some new friends."

"That go to a school I got kicked out of before I even made it through middle school."

"Maybe if you weren't getting into trouble with Noah."

"Then my life would be boring and so would yours."

"Right cause running to the police station to find your daughter is so exciting."

"That was only once. And it'll give me more character and way more of a story when I'm an Emmy-Tony-Grammy-Oscar Award winning star!"

"Get dressed."

"Fine," Rachel sighed. Her father left the room, allowing Rachel time to get ready. She put on her red dress, with black heels, and a black belt. She heard a soft knock, "Come in."

"Oh Sweetheart!" James gushed. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks Dad."

"Oh Sweetie!" Jacob said. "So Stunning!"

"Thanks Daddy. So can we like go so we can come home."

Both of her fathers rolled their eyes.

Fabray Residence….

"You made it!" Russell exclaimed, with Quinn and Judy standing behind him.

Quinn leaned forward, whispering in her mom's ear, "Is he going to say that to everyone that comes. Wasn't this like mandatory?"

"Quinnie be nice," Judy smiled, shaking another person's hand.

"I'm bored. I'm going over there," Quinn said, walking away from the door and into the kitchen.

"James!" Russell exclaimed.

"Russell," James replied, "How are you?"

"I'm wonderful and this must be Jacob and Rachel?"

"Hi it's nice to meet you," Jacob said, holding out his hand.

Russell took his hand, "You as well."

"You're house is huge!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Rachel!"

"What?" Rachel asked, causing Judy to laugh. "She thinks I'm funny."

The five made small talk, Rachel slowly retreated toward the back door and outside.

"Hey! Superstar! How's the company party?"

"Noah it's so lame! You should like bust me out of here."

"How am I going to do that?"

"I don't know you're a badass come up with something."

"Nah I like this! It gives me entertainment."

"Yeah well get Santana and get me out of here."

"No she's with Brittany. I ain't bothering them cause the last time I did she nearly took my manhood.

Rachel stood out back looking up at the balcony, when she spotted a young blond, leaning against the edge. She sighed, blowing her hair out of her face. "So beautiful," Rachel said into the phone.

"What?" Noah asked. "I really don't think it's beautiful. Dude she almost took my manhood!"

"Bye Noah!" Rachel said quickly hanging up the phone, walking back toward the house.

**I'm standing there  
On a balcony of summer air  
See the lights,  
See the party, the ball gowns **

"This is so lame!" Quinn said to herself. She had already been hit on by every young person there. One had yet to catch her interest. The only one that came close was Finn and he was dumber than a rock. Quinn sighed, turning toward her back yard when she spotted a tiny brunette on her phone. Something about her fascinated the blond. She wasn't quite sure what it was, she noticed the brunette turn and look up at her, but she looked away, fearing she'd been caught staring. When she looked back down she was gone. Quinn sighed sadly, turning back toward her house. Tons of people crowded the room that the balcony was off of and she just didn't see the point in going in.

**See you make your way through the crowd and say hello  
**

Quinn looked at the faces of all the people she had met and ones she knew already. She spotted a young brunette, the one from her backyard, making her way through the crowd. The brunette made it to the door, opening it slowly and shutting it.

"Hi," Rachel said.

"Hi," Quinn replied.

"There's a lot of people in the house."

"Yeah I noticed," Quinn smiled.

"I'm Rachel."

"I'm Quinn."

"Quinn," Rachel smiled, "why do you have to be here?"

"My Dad. My house."

"Quinn Fabray?"

"That's me," Quinn smiled, giving a small wave. "And I'm guessing you were drug here?"

"Dad," Rachel said, turning to point at James who stood a couple people in from the door.

"James is your dad?"

"Yeah?" Rachel said warily.

"My Daddy talks about him being his best man."

Rachel laughed, "That's good. I guess."

"So you live here. How come you don't go to McKinley?"

"I did, but I was expelled when I was in middle school."

"How did you get expelled that young?"

"Noah and I brought in those jumping jack firecracker things and set them off in the middle of the hall."

"Oh."

"Needless to say they didn't like that and kicked me out."

Quinn laughed, "You aren't missing much anyway."

"Why's that?"

"It's a boring school."

"Yeah, but you're there," Rachel flirted. "It can't be all bad."

Quinn blushed, "So where do you go?"

"Riverdale."

"Oh gosh!"

"What?" Rachel questioned.

"You're Rachel."

Rachel looked at her confused, "Yeah I told you that."

Quinn laughed, "No, no I know. You're the Rachel they always talk about in my Glee Club."

"I'm talked about?"

"Yeah they say you're amazing and that we will never beat your team at Regionals because of you."

"Yeah that's pretty much true," Rachel said cockily.

"They also said that you miss a lot of competitions because you are in jail or doing community service."

"That's a lie."

"So you're saying that you've never been to jail or had community service."

"No I have it's just that I didn't miss the competition because of that. And I only ever missed on competition. Looks like I'll have to be on my best behavior in order to see you." Quinn blushed again. "You're cute." Quinn turned a brighter shade of red.

"Do you want to go somewhere with me?"

Rachel nodded, "I'd like that." Quinn nodded toward the stairs that led down from the balcony to the backward. "Man if I knew these were here I wouldn't have bothered to go through your house getting stopped by every person on my way just to meet you," she laughed. Quinn laughed and blushed.

"Quinnie?" Judy asked before the girls could get down the stairs.

"Hey mom."

"Where are you going?"

"For a walk."

"You should come back in it's rude to leave a party. And surely Rachel understands. You guys should just hang out up here."  
Rachel grinned at Quinn. "Ok mom." The two girls came back taking a seat back on the balcony. They slowly got to know one another.

Three Months Later…  
"Not possible!" Rachel exclaimed, lying down next to Quinn on her bed.

"It's is too!"

"How do you figure?"

"Because it's a classic!"

"You're comparing Lion King to Funny Girl," Rachel rolled her eyes.

"You see this is kinda why you like me," Quinn said, turning on her side to face Rachel. She leaned forward placing a chaste kiss on her cheek. Rachel smiled, bringing her hand up to cup Quinn's cheek, caressing it softly with her thumb. "You're coming tomorrow right? To the game." Rachel looked way from Quinn. "You are coming right?"

Rachel sighed sadly, "I want to be there, but I'm kind of grounded."

"What?"

"I got a couple detentions this week."

"I thought you were going to try and not get in trouble."

"I was standing up for someone that couldn't. Quinn I promise it was for good a good reason."

"What happened?"

"There's this girl with down syndrome and the cheerleaders started making fun of her so I stood up for her and punched one of the girls in the face, but that was after I told them to back off. They wouldn't though. I was trying really I promise you and," she was interrupted by a pair of lips connecting with hers.

Quinn broke the kiss, "Next time if there is which I hope there isn't just walk away."

"You know I can't do that."

"I know," Quinn said, taking Rachel's hand in hers. "So if you're dads grounded you how are you here?"

"I told them you were tutoring me and that I had a test tomorrow in the subject you were tutoring me in."

There was a knock on the door, "Come in." Quinn exclaimed.

"Quinnie," Russell said. "I think it's time Rachel left."

"Daddy it's early."

"It's a school night."

"We are studying."

"I think it's time she left. And Rachel I would appreciate it if you wouldn't come around here anymore."

"Daddy," Quinn started, but Rachel stopped her, putting her hand on her forearm.

**Little did I know that you were Romeo  
****You were throwing pebbles and my daddy said stay away from Juliet**

"Let's go," Russell said.

"Daddy! This isn't fair!"

"Don't start Quinn!"

"Quinn don't," Rachel said.

"Listen to her Quinn!" Russell said.

"What is your problem!" Quinn yelled.

"Russell what's going on?" Judy asked.

"Mom! He's throwing Rachel out and telling her to not come around!"

"Russell!"

"It's because of my two dads right? You don't like them!"

"I do like both of your dads and I thought they raised you well but I was wrong you are a hooligan! You go around punching people when you have no business to! And you were recently arrested for a second time this month."

"Daddy!" Quinn cried.

"She's trouble Quinn you will not be allowed to see her," Russell said as he opened the front door, pushing Rachel out.

"Daddy!" Quinn begged, "Please don't do this!"

"I'll give you five minutes to say goodbye," he said sternly.

"Russell don't you think you're being a little harsh?"

"No. This is my house! My rules. And as for your fathers they are wonderful men, that just have a bad seed of a daughter."

"Daddy!" Quinn yelled.

"Five minutes!" Russell yelled. "I'll set the timer on the microwave."

**And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said **

"Rachel," Quinn said, collapsing on the stairs, tears streaming down her face. "Please just stay. I can get you back into the house."  
Rachel smiled sadly, "No. I can't do that to you. I don't want you to get into trouble."

"I don't care," Quinn cried.

Rachel cupped Quinn's face, lifting it so their eyes could meet, "I do. You're amazing you know that? I don't deserve you."

"It's you I don't deserve."

Rachel shook her head, "You're better than this. You deserve better than this. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the arrest."

"I don't care about that! I don't want you to leave!"

"It's ok."

"How can you be so calm!"

"Because I might punch your father if I start to freak out," Rachel said, taking a step closer to Quinn. She leaned down, resting her forehead against Quinn's.

"I wouldn't mind," Quinn smiled sadly.

"Then I'll really get thrown in jail."

**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes **

"Take me away."

"I would love to."

"Then do it we can run away!" Quinn cried, tears streaming down her face.

"I can't. I'm sorry," Rachel said sadly, leaning in capturing Quinn's lips.

"Time's up!" Russell said opening the door. "Quinn inside! Rachel go home! And don't come back here."

"Daddy!" Quinn cried.

"Inside Quinn!" Quinn stood up abruptly, shoving her father out of the way.

"Sir," Rachel started, before she even had a chance to say another word the door slammed shut. Rachel hung her head in defeat and slowly walked back to her car. She looked up at Quinn's window. Quinn stood at it, watching Rachel walk to her car, smiling down at her. Rachel returned her smile. Quinn brought her hand up to eyes, wiping away the tears.

"I'm sorry," she mouthed. Rachel nodded and smiled, before getting into her car.

"Quinnie?" Judy asked.

"What?"

"You're father just wants what's best for you."

"What does he know."

"I'm sorry sweetie."

"He's being unreasonable."

"I'll try and talk to him."

**So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
**

Two months later….  
"Hi," Quinn whispered.

"Hey you," Rachel whispered back, wrapping her arms around Quinn's waist, bringing her closer to her. Quinn's rested her hands on Rachel's neck, caressing her jaw line with her thumbs. Rachel leaned up capturing her lips with hers. Rachel pulled away, resting her forehead against Quinn's,

"Where are you tonight?"

"Practicing my cheerleader moves with fellow cheerleaders."

"I wish you didn't have to lie."

"I can't care about lying as long as I can see you." Rachel, leaned up capturing Quinn's lips once again with hers. Quinn's deepened the kiss, licking Rachel's bottom lip. Rachel opened her mouth, allowing Quinn's tongue to enter. She explored every inch of it, memorizing it. Quinn broke the kiss, "I miss you," she whispered, barely loud enough for Rachel to hear.

"I miss you too," Rachel whispered back. "Come on," she said, tugging Quinn's hand, pulling her toward her car.

**Escape this town for a little while **

"Where are we going?" Quinn asked.

"Somewhere."

Quinn smiled, "Take me away." Rachel smiled at her.

**Cause you were Romeo I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet **

"Quinn," Russell said sternly from his chair.

"Hi Daddy."

"How was practice?"

"It wasn't practice it was just a small get together."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I told you that."

"I got a weird phone call."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah it was one of your friends. They asked where you were cause you hadn't shown up yet."

"Oh yeah I did just later. I had to stop and pick up some things for sign making," Quinn lied.

"You were with her weren't you?" Russell asked.

"Daddy. I don't know what you are talking about."

"Don't lie to me!" Russell yelled.

"I love her!"

"You what?"

"I love her Daddy!"

"You love her? You love her! You don't know what love is you're only 16! She'll break your heart!"

"I love her Daddy!"

"I told you to stay away from her! Look what she's done! She's turned you into a liar! You've been with her since I told you to stay away!"

**But you were everything to me **

"She means everything to me!"

"Go to your room! You are grounded indefinitely! Your mother or I will drive to and from school and practice! And during your practice one of us will be there with you!"

"I hate you!" Quinn yelled, running out the front door.

"Quinn!" Russell yelled and chased after her but she was too quick for him.

**I was begging you please don't go, and I said  
**

"Rachel!" Quinn yelled, banging on her front door. Rachel opened the door quickly, catching Quinn in her arms as she fell when the door opened.

"Baby," Rachel said softly, rocking the crying girl in her arms.

"Please don't leave me," Quinn sobbed into Rachel's chest.

"I got you," Rachel replied, kissing the top of Quinn's head.

**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes **

Rachel pulled Quinn up, "Come on," she said softly, wrapping her arm around Quinn's waist. She led Quinn up the stairs to her bedroom. Once inside her room, Rachel closed the door. Quinn took a seat on her bed.

"I'm sorry," Quinn cried.

"It's ok."

"I ran away from me house, well away from my dad as he was yelling at me," Quinn replied, playing with her fingers. Rachel stood in front of the blond girl, taking her hands in hers. "I love you," Quinn whispered.

"You're beautiful," Rachel whispered, leaning down capturing Quinn's lips. She took a step forward in between Quinn's legs, pushing Quinn slowly on her back. She crawled atop her, not breaking the kiss. Clothes were soon strewn across the floor.

Rachel and Quinn lied face to face, their naked bodies intertwined. Rachel's hand cupped Quinn's cheek, caressing it with her thumb. She slowly guided it down her neck, her arm, her thigh and back up.

**Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
**

"He knows that we've still been seeing each other."

"I'm sorry I got you into this mess."

"It's not your fault."

**This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid **

"Isn't it? I mean if you never would have met me you never would be in so much trouble with your father. You wouldn't have to lie to him about where you are going."

"I wouldn't have found love."

**We'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes  
**

"You don't deserve this."

"We'll figure it out," Quinn said, leaning in capturing Rachel's lips with hers.

**I got tired of waiting **  
**Wondering if you were ever coming around **

Three months later…  
"Are you going to see her tonight?" Judy asked.

"She probably won't show like the past couple of times."

"Don't give up on her."

"How can you be so supportive yet Daddy."

"You're father is in his own little world. He doesn't want to see his baby grow up. And to be honest, your father is just like Rachel. Your grandfather didn't want me to have anything to do with him. You see your father was the rebel in my high school. He was always in trouble, his parents didn't make a lot of money and mine had lots. I think he sees a lot of himself in Rachel. And it scares him because you are growing up so fast Quinnie."

"Maybe he's right. She did turn out to be a jerk and break my heart."

"Try again sweetheart," Judy encouraged.

**My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said **

Quinn sighed sadly, looking at her cell phone. She had been sitting there for about 20 minutes already. She stood, figuring Rachel wasn't going to come again. Quinn turned around.

"Hi," Rachel said softly.

"Hi," Quinn said coldly.

"Look Quinn I'm sorry about," she started but was interrupted.

"You left me out here alone."

**Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
**

"I know and I'm sorry. it's just that I didn't want you to get into any more trouble with your parents anymore. I just, you deserve better than me and I just wanted your relationship with your parents to be ok."

**I keep waiting for you but you never come **

"I kept coming back you know."

"I'm sorry," Rachel said softly, taking a step toward Quinn., She brought her hand up to Quinn's face, cupping her cheek, her thumb caressing it. Just as Quinn was leaning into Rachel's hand, it wa moved away. Quinn sighed sadly, closing her eyes. She felt Rachel take her hand.

**Is this in my head I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring  
Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know **

Quinn opened her eyes, as Rachel knelt on the ground, "Marry me Quinn."

"What?"

"Marry me. I love you! And I know I should have said that before and I'm sorry I didn't. I love you Quinn! Marry me!"

Quinn's eyes filled with tears, "What about my dad?"

**I talked to your dad**

Two hours earlier….

"What are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay away?" Russell said.

"I know you did and as much as I want to respect that I can't."

"You are a trouble maker!"

"Sir please let me say something."

"I don't know why I."

"Russell! Shut up and let the girl talk," Judy yelled. "Go ahead dear."

"Mr. Fabray I want to respect the fact that you want me to stay away from your daughter. I know I am not someone to brag about. But I am in fact in love with your daughter. I don't know why she has even given me a chance but she has. I don't know why she loves me, but she does. I have tried to stay away and it's been the hardest thing for me to do. I don't want her in trouble with you. She loves you sir and I hate that I destroyed your relationship with her. But I love her sir and if I had to do it again I would. I just want you to see that I will treat her with the utmost respect and love her with all of my heart. I love her sir. And I just want us to be ok so she can be ok. She loves you sir. You mean the world to her and I don't want to take her from you. I want to protect her from the world just like you do and together we protect more of her. I love her sir. I'm in love with her sir," Rachel stated. Judy had tears streaming down her face. Russell had to turn away from the young diva. "I know I'm not someone that deserves someone like her. I tell myself that everyday. I can't give her a lot, but I can give her my heart. And that's all I really have to offer. I just hope it's enough," Rachel finished. Russell stood unmoving, Rachel took that as her cue to leave.

"You will meet her at your spot tonight."

Rachel stopped walking, "I'm sorry?"

"You haven't been there in weeks."

"How, how?"

"When she would leave and come back she would have this look and I know that look because Judy gave it to me and still gives it to me. So you will meet her in your spot that you two share and I swear if you don't meet her there I will hunt you down."

Rachel smiled brightly, "You don't have to sir I promise. There is one more thing."

"Yes?"

"I want to marry her."

Russell nodded, "You have me blessing," he said, smiling. Judy smiled brightly.

"Mrs. Fabray?

"Yes!" Judy cried, shaking her head.

"Thank you," Rachel said, taking Russell's hand in hers followed by Judy's.

**Go pick a white dress  
**

"I talked to him. We have an understanding. You're going to pick a white dress and you're going to walk down the isle with your father on your arm."

**It's a love story, baby, just say yes  
**

"Marry me Quinn!" Rachel said again.

Tears flowed from Quinn's eyes, "Yes!" Quinn shouted. "Yes!" Rachel put the ring on her finger, stood up, wrapping her arms around her waist. She lifted her, spinning them both. She stopped, leaning up capturing Quinn's lips with hers.

Rachel pulled away, resting her forehead against Quinn's, "I love you Quinn Fabray," she whispered.

"I love you Rachel Berry," Quinn whispered back.

8 years later…..

"I can't believe you remembered all of that."

"I have an impeccable memory," Rachel smiled. Quinn leaned in taking Rachel's lips with hers.

She pulled away, resting her forehead against Rachel's, "I love you Rachel Berry," she whispered softly.

"And I love you Quinn Fabray-Berry."

**We were both young when I first saw you**


End file.
